Angelsächsischer Kirchturm
Eines der charakteristischen Merkmale in der Anlage der angelsächsischen Kirchenbauten ist der Kirchturm. Er hatte in der dritten Periode der Angelsächsischen Kirchenbaukunst (10.-11. Jh.) einen erheblichen Einfluß auf den kreuzförmigen Grundriß und auf die kirchlichen Bauten überhaupt. Beschreibung Angelsächsische Kirchen, die um einen zentralen Mittelturm herum bzw. als Turm überhaupt erbaut wurden, nennt man auch Angelsächsische Turmschiffkirchen" ( engl. Anglo-Saxon turriform churches bzw. tower-nave churches). Dabei wurde das Erdgeschoss des Turms als Kirchenschiff genutzt, und es gab einen kleinen vorspringenden Chor im Osten und teilweise auch im Westen. Wikipedia: Anglo-Saxon turriform churches (engl.) Dieser zentrale Turm steht in direkter Beziehung zu der Anlage bzw. Grundriss der Kirche und zur angelsächsischen Baukunst im Allgemeinen. Struktur, Einrichtung und Stellung des Kirchturmes sind sehr interessante und in einigen Punkten schwierig zu lösende Probleme. Denn der Mittelturm hat im sächsischen England keine organische Beziehung zum kreuzförmigen Plan, sondern kommt nur gelegentlich in Kirchen dieses Typus vor. Arten In der Stellung als Mittelturm ist er mitunter ein selbständiger Bau, der von Grund aus als Turm aufgeführt wurde und seine Ecksteine zeigt; so z.B. in der St. Mary's Church, Norton (Grafschaft Durham) und im Stow Minster (Lincolnshire). Zu anderen Zeiten, wenn es notwendig war, wurde er einfach durch eine Erhöhung der Mauer des Mittelschiffes gebildet, wie z.B. in der St. Mary's Church, Breamore (Abb. 27 und Abb. 28). Es ist besonders zu beachten, dass die sächsischen Baumeister einen Turm niemals mit Strebepfeilern versahen und seinen Mauern nicht immer eine besondere Stärke gaben, sondern ihn irgendwo aufrichteten, mitunter auf den Mauern einer schon vorhandenen Vorhalle, wie z.B. in der St. Peter's Church, Monkwearmouth (Abb. 13), oder einer Seitenkapelle, wie es bei der sächsischen Kathedrale von Canterbury der Fall war, die jedoch nur noch aus literarischen Beschreibungen bekannt ist. Auf diese Weise konnte eine westliche Vorhalle zu einem westlichen Turm werden. Es war aber auch möglich, dass die Mauern eines Mittelschiffes an irgendeinem Teil zu einem Turm hinaufgeführt wurden. Ein solcher Turm hatte nach außen hin mit dem Mittelschiff dieselbe Breite, obgleich auf der Innenseite die Mauern dort, wo der Turm ansetzte, mitunter verstärkt wurden. Man könnte solche Türme „''axiale''" oder „''Achsentürme''" nennen, weil sie sich gerade in der Längsachse des Gebäudes befinden, in der geraden Linie von Westen nach Osten, und weil das Untergeschoß immer eine Abteilung des Inneren bildet. Ein solcher Turm kann gelegen sein: * 1. am westlichen Ende des Mittelschiffes (Lincolnshire-Türme), * 2. an dessen östlichem Ende und zwischen ihm und dem Chor, oder * 3. am östlichen Ende der ganzen Kirche, wo ihr Untergeschoß den Chor selbst bildet. Beispiele von jeder dieser Formen kommen bei angelsächsischen Kirchenbauwerken vor; aber in den meisten Fällen wurden die ursprünglichen Grundrisse durch Hinzufügungen und Änderungen verändert. Die St. Andrew's Church, Great Dunham (Norfolk) mit ihrem Achsenturm zwischen Mittelschiff und Chor ist das deutlichste Beispiel (Abb. 34 und Abb. 35). Turmschiffkirchen In Angelsächsischen Turmschiffkirchen (engl. Anglo-Saxon turriform churches) bildete das Untergeschoß eines Turmes den Hauptteil der Kirche und ein Chorbogen in der östlichen Mauer des Turmes führte in einen kleinen angefügten Priesterraum. Das hervorragendste Beispiel ist die St. Peter's Church, Barton-upon-Humber in Lincolnshire. Die Abb. 37 und Abb. 38 geben eine Ansicht und einen Plan der Kirche in ihrer angelsächsischen Anlage. Abb. 39 zeigt die östliche Vorderseite des Turmes, wie sie erschien, als sie im Jahre 1897 infolge einiger Änderungen ihres Verputzes beraubt wurde. Zu beachten ist die Dünne der Mauern: 76 cm; die Mauern des Turmes sind nicht dicker als die der Anbauten, obgleich diese viel niedriger waren. Auch die mangelhafte Aufführung der Fundamente des westlichen Anbaues ist bemerkenswert, da eine solche Nachlässigkeit unter den angelsächsischen Baumeistern üblich war... Weiterlesen. Westtürme (Lincolnshire-Türme) Westtürme sind in der angelsächsischen Kirchenbaukunst zahlreicher als irgendeine andere architektonische Form vertreten. Es gibt ca. fünfundsiebzig an der Zahl, und die Tatsache, dass mehr als sechzig in den östlichen Gegenden Englands liegen, gab Anlaß verschiedenen Vermutungen. Die westlichen Türme sind besonders zahlreich in Lincolnshire, wo sich ungefähr dreißig davon finden, und deswegen auch häufig der Name „''Lincolnshire-Türme" gebraucht wird. Nun war Lincolnshire eine Gegend, die den Angriffen der Wikinger besonders ausgesetzt war, und da es eine anerkannte Tatsache ist, dass die Wikingereinfälle in Irland die bestimmende Ursache für die Errichtung der irischen Rundtürme waren, so lautet eine Vermutung, dass die Westtürme des 'Lincolnshire'-Typus einen ähnlichen Ursprung gehabt haben und als Zufluchts- oder Verteidigungsstätten bei Wikingerzügen dienten... ''Weiterlesen. Ursprung und Herkunft Die meisten der noch existierenden angelsächsischen Kirchtürme gehören dem Stil nach einer sehr späten Zeit der Angelsächsischen Baukunst an (10.-11. Jh.). Ein paar sind jedoch älteren Datums (8.-10. Jh), und in diesem Zusammenhang müssen wir ihren Ursprung und die Bestimmung ihrer Einrichtung genauer prüfen. Unabhängig von den verschiedenen Ansichten über die frühe Geschichte des Kirchturms in der christlichen Kirchenbaukunst, so steht doch fest, dass das Bedürfnis, einen Zugang zu den oberen Geschossen zu schaffen, ein grundlegendes Motiv war, das einen Anstoß zur späteren Turmbauart gab. Dort hinein spielt auch die Bedeutung des Zentralbaus in der allgemeinen Entwicklung der christlichen Baukunst. Entwicklung der Zentralbauten Nun wird in den alten frühchristlichen Zentralbauten, wie die Basilika St. Lorenzo, Mailand (it. Basilica di San Lorenzo di Milano) und die Kirche St. Vitale in Ravenna (it. San Vitale), der Zugang zu den Galerien über den konzentrischen Seitenschiffen rings um den Mittelraum durch Treppen in vorspringenden Treppentürmchen vermittelt. Dieselbe Einrichtung erscheint etwas später im Aachener Münster von Karl dem Großen (747-814). Sowohl hier, wie in der San Vitale, Ravenna grenzen die Treppentürmchen seitlich an einen vorspringenden westlichen Anbau; und in Aachener wurde dessen Obergeschoß, das mit den Galerien gleiches Niveau hatte, anscheinend für zeremoniellen Zwecke genutzt. Es war ein natürliches Verfahren, diesen westlichen Anbau mit seinen angrenzenden Treppentürmchen auf ein noch höheres Niveau zu führen, um auf diese Weise dem ganzen Gebäude eine imponierende Fassade zu verschaffen. Währenddessen wurde auf den oberen Stockwerken der Treppentürmchen der nötige Raum für die Glocken gefunden, die zu jener Zeit in beträchtlicher Größe gegossen wurden. Über den Aachener Münster finden wir hierzu eine lehrreiche Stelle in der MGS. II 744 Monumenta Germaniae Historica (MGH). Scriptores (in Folio) (SS). II 744. Westlicher und mittlerer Vorbau Im westlichen Vorbau des Aachener Münsters kann man die Elemente von vielem, was die künftige Bauart des Kirchturmes ausmacht, unterscheiden. Wenn die beiden seitlich angrenzenden Treppentürmchen in eine mehr hervorragende Stellung gebracht werden und der mittlere Teil zwischen ihnen entsprechend reduziert wird, so ist das Ergebnis davon die doppeltürmige Fassade mit Vorhalle und westlicher Galerie zwischen den Seitenpartien, die in dem vorgeschrittenen romanischen Baustil in allen Ländern nördlich der Alpen so allgemein üblich ist. Ein Zeugnis für ein Beispiel dieses Schemas in angelsächsischer Zeit in der vornormannischen Kathedrale von Exeter, deren westliche Fassade in dieser Form auf einem gravierten Siegel dargestellt wird. Wenn hingegen der mittlere Vorbau selbst besonders hervorgehoben wird, so erhebt er sich zu einer imponierenden Masse, wie diejenigen, die an den westlichen Enden von Kirchen, wie dem Paderborner Dom, St. Patrokli Dom, Soest oder der Liebfrauenbasilika, Maastricht, errichtet wurden. Ursprung der Westtürme Die halbrunden Treppentürmchen wurden in den meisten Bauwerken dieser Art noch beibehalten, obgleich sie in der Regel im Verhältnis zum mittleren Teil weniger hervortreten als z. B. im Aachener Münster. Andererseits können sie zusammenschrumpfen und völlig verschwunden, so dass der mittlere Teil als ein einziger westlicher Turm allein dasteht. Es ist bekannt, dass alleinstehende westliche Türme mit oder ohne Treppentürmchen charakteristisch für die Baukunst Westfalens und der Landschaften des Unterrheins sind, verhältnismäßig selten dagegen in anderen Bezirken der romanischen Architektur. Der französische Architekt Victor Ruprich-Robert (1820-1887) stellte z. B. fest, dass solche westlichen Türme in der Normandie nur ausnahmsweise vorkommen. Ruprich-Robert, Victor. L'architecture Normande, S. 97 Im angelsächsischen England sind sie überaus häufig: ein weiterer Beweis für den Zusammenhang der späteren angelsächsischen Baukunst mit Deutschland. Der Angelsächsische Westturm‎ war im Bauplan der Kirchen in den späteren sächsischen Zeiten ein so wesentliches Element, dass die Normannen ihn von den besiegten Angelsachsen übernahmen. Und dieser Westturm blieb eine Eigenart sowohl englisch-normannischer Kirchen als auch derer in den spätmittelalterlichen Stilarten. Der alleinstehende westliche Turm der normannischen Kathedrale von Ely z. B. ist ein angelsächsisches Überbleibsel. Chronologie der Türme * Siehe Hauptartikel: Angelsächsischer Kirchturm (Chronologie) Die Chronologie der angelsächsischen Kirchtürme kann zum großen Teil festgestellt werden. Bei der großen Mehrzahl von ihnen, etwa 80 Prozent, fehlen zwar die meisten charakteristischen Merkmale, die den angelsächsischen Baustil kennzeichnen: sie zeigen nicht den Eckverband aus Quadern (Long-and-short work); ihre kleineren Fenster sind nicht doppelt ausgeschrägt, sondern haben eine einzige inwendige Ausschrägung; es fehlen die Lisenen. Doch sind sie unverkennbar sächsisch und unterscheiden sich deutlich von dem typischen normannischen westlichen Turmstil, der zeitlich ab dem 11. Jh. auf sie folgte. Ihre Mauern sind dünner, ihre Formen schlanker; ihre Glockenstuhlöffnungen haben keine Mauervertiefung, wie es in normannischer Arbeit der Fall sein würde, sondern sind durch einen Mittelmauersäulenschaft (engl. mid-wall shaft) und einen durchgehenden Stein (engl. through-stone) geteilt. Die Kapitäle auf diesen Säulenschäften sind den normannischen, wie sie in der Normandie üblich sind, ganz und gar nicht ähnlich. Vor allem sind sie in ihrer inneren Einrichtung, nach den Resten zu urteilen, sich von dem unterscheiden, was sich in normannischen Türmen findet. Der Angelsächsische Westturm (Lincolnshire-Turm) war zur Zeit der normannischen Eroberung im Jahre 1066 eine typische Erscheinung im englischen Kirchenbauten; denn die Normannen entlehnten die Form und übertrugen sie in ihren eignen Stil. In der Regel drückten sie allerdings die architektonische Idee in ihrer eigenen Sprache aus; aber es gibt ein oder zwei Beispiele des Übergreifens, so dass ein paar wesentlich normannische Türme, wie z. B. in der St. Mary's Church, Hornby, Richmondshire (North-Yorkshire) oder der St. Andrew's Church, Boothby Pagnell (Lincolnshire), die Mittelmauersäulenschäfte der früheren Tradition zeigen... Weiterlesen. Galerie Stow Minster, St. Mary Church - geograph.org.uk - 48135.JPG|Selbständiger Turm im Stow Minster (Photo by Richard Croft, 2005) Monkwearmouth Church, Westseite RdgA Bd1, Taf.039, Abb.013.jpg|Abb. 13: Turm, der auf eine Vorhalle gesetzt wurde in St. Peter's Church, Monkwearmouth Breamore St. Mary's Church, Hampshire, RdGA Bd1, Taf.042, Abb.027.jpg|Abb. 27: Aus dem Mittelschiff erhöhter Turm in St. Mary's Church, Breamore Great Dunham, St. Andrew's Church, RdGA Bd1, Taf.044, Abb.034.jpg|Abb. 34: Außenansicht der St. Andrew's Church, Great Dunham Barton-upon-Humber Church, RdGA Bd1, Taf.045, Abb.037.jpg|Abb. 37: Angelsächsische Gestalt der St. Peter's Church, Barton-upon-Humber. Verwandte Themen Quellen * The growth of the manor (Internet Archive). Sir Paul Vinogradoff. London, Sonnenschein, 1905. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, 4 Bände (1. Aufl.). Johannes Hoops. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Bd. I, S. 580 ff. Art. Angelsächsische Baukunst, § 28 ff. (D). Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Englisches Kirchenbauwerk Kategorie:Englisches Bauwerk Kategorie:Bauwesen Kategorie:Kirchliches Bauwerk Kategorie:Turm